tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Japanese-Korean Empire
The Union of the Empires of Japan and Korea, more commonly known as the Japanese-Korean Empire '''or further simply '''Japan-Korea and sometimes the Union of the Empires, was an influential nation-state in eastern Asia from 2023 to its dissolution in 2032. It was founded on the 2nd of August, 2023, when President Su Rynlan of South Korea accepted to pledge Korea's fealty to the Chrysanthemum Throne and join in union with the restored Empire of Japan. Emperor Naruhito was formally sworn in as the head of the Korean government in a ceremony that concluded shortly after midnight on August 3d. After the unification of Japan and Korea, the Empire expanded its economic and military influence, trading greatly with the Federal Republic of Greenland and building up its naval might to influence the western Pacific Ocean and the East China Sea. In 2025 it invaded the Philippines and established the Philippine Colony, a technically sovereign nation that in reality answered to the Chrysanthemum Throne and was headed by Akura Kamigoto, the Japanese-appointed Prime Minister who formerly served as a military officer in the Navy. The restored Chinese Communist Government protested Japan's growing influence, citing it as flagrant disregard for the terms of Japan's surrender at the end of the Second World War in 1945. Naruhito refused to back down, however, and in response the Chinese government withdrew all diplomacy in 2029 and shortly thereafter declared war. In the Third Sino-Japanese War, Japan-Korea pushed deep into Manchuria and held an extremely successful defensive line after taking Shanghai. The war was going extremely well and could easily have ended in a Japanese-Korea victory had it not been for the Ecological Galactic Republic's invasion of East Asia in 2031 that ended the war in a total stalemate The Union of the Empires was abolished in 2032, but shortly thereafter under the Kreiillan Doctrine the State of Japan was restored with Naruhito as the head of state. The Union of the Empires is best known for merging the cultures of Imperial Japan and Millenium Era Japan. Naruhito's bold new outlook involved programs empowering Japanese traditionalism, reintroducing pre-WWII industrialism, and encouraging the modern era of Japanese culture. "Why," Naruhito proposed, "would I shun a Japanese for encouraging that which is uniquely Japanese?" He combined modern and Imperial Japan in a way that gained him the support of the Japanese people and made him incredibly popular. He and his long-time Prime Minister Arugata Koyasashi became heroes of modern Japan, and even today they are revered, with Naruhito even being given the honor of being known as Naruhito the Great, or the Second Meiji. Overall, the Empire remains a fond memory in Japanese history, particularly in the North, which still remains under the control of the Emperor to this day. History Background Naruhito Restoration In 2021, the nationalist Arugata Koyasashi won the Japanese General Election under the Restoration Party. He ran on the platform of restoring the Emperor's power over the Japanese government. Though hesitant at first to support him, the new Emperor Naruhito ultimately agreed to endorse his party, and often publicly appeared with him. Koyasashi won the election, and began the process that became known as the Naruhito Restoration, which restored Naruhito as the head of the Japanese state and government. With his restored power, he encouraged Japanese modernism while still restoring Imperial traditionalism. In Korea Koreans reacted violently to the Communist Restoration in China, and further to the incorporation of the DPRK to China's territory. Koreans felt threatened by a great Communist power being right on their doorstep, and right-wing sentiment won over the country. In 2022, Su Rynlan won the election and took the Presidency of Korea. He espoused anti-Communism and nationalism, reviving Korean traditions long lost to history. Over the course of the rest of 2022 and the beginning of 2023, Korea entered a close relationship with the nearby Japan, who had also experienced a return of traditionalism. The nation also invensted in military industrialism, expanding its land army and to an extent its navy. Naruhito of Japan made several visits to Korea, privately meeting with President Su numerous times. The two countries entered a defensive pact in mid-2023, and later that year talks of unification began. Unification Process Early Suggestions Following the signing of the defensive pact between Japan and Korea, rumors of unification, particularly in Japan, began. Koreans were more hesitant due to the previous circumstances of Japanese influence in Korea, however the Japanese were very enthusiastic about the ideas. In March 2023, Emperor Naruhito made a speech (with Korean subtitles) in which he promised a great future for Japanese-Korean relations, dispelling much of Korea's worries about Japan's treatment of Koreans. In June, President Su formally announced that talks of unification were being held. Throughout July talks regarding the terms of unification, as well as early drafting of the constitution. On the 28th of July, an announcement was made jointly by Naruhito of Japan and Su Rynlan of Korea that the parliament of Korea had accepted the terms of unification as well as the constitution drafted by the two leaders as well as Prime Minister Koyasashi and a number of politcal theorists and historians. The announcement also included a date for the unification: August 2nd. Unification On August 2nd, the ceremony was held in Seoul. A great military parade was held, flying the flags of both Korea and Japan. Naruhiro, Koyasashi, and Su all appeared in military uniform, waving the banners of the Japanese Emperor, the Japanese State, and the Korean Republic, respectively. At the conclusion of the parade, Naruhito made a speech celebrating the unity of Japanese and Koreans. Several other influential figures in the unification made grand speeches envoking nationalism. Late in the night, the ceremony of the unification began. The following is a transcript of the ceremony: '' Koyasashi: "President Su Rynlan of the Republic of Korea! As the head of the Government of Korea, and therefore the representative of its people, do you accept the terms through which you pledge your eternal fealty to the Chrysanthemum Throne and the Emperor of Japan?"'' '' Su: "I will accept the terms of the unification of Japan and Korea; to bring to an end the era of the Republic of Korea, and to recognize the House of Yamato as the sole governing House of the Empire of Korea."'' '' Koyasashi: "And will you accept the responsibility of the position of Prime Minister of Korea, the office which will directly answer to the Emperor of Japan and Korea?"'' '' Su: "Yes, I will take the office of Prime Minister of Korea, as well as all its responsibilities and duties."'' '' Koyasashi: "Then please step forward to confirm the unification of the Japanese and Korean states."'' '' At this point, Koyasashi steps to the side, and Naruhito steps forward to face Su. Su steps forward as well.'' '' Naruhito: "President Su Rynlan. Confirm to I, Naruhito, the new Emperor of Korea, that you accept the terms of unification of Japan and Korea under the House of Yamato."'' '' Su: "Emperor Naruhito of Japan, I will willingly submit the governance of Korea and her people to the Emperor of Japan and his Imperial House."'' '' Naruhito: "Then with the conclusion of this ceremony, Japan and Korea will join in a dynastic union. Do you accept?"'' '' Su: "Yes, sir."'' '' Naruhito: "Then the Korean state and Korean people are welcomed to the domain of the House of Yamato."'' Post-Unification Category:Nations Category:Monarchies Category:Fallen Nations